In applications where it is desirable to process scrap materials such as metals for reuse, the metals are typically melted in a gas fired or an induction furnace. The charge is dumped into the furnace where it is melted, but it is known that dumping cold metals into a furnace can cause the furnace temperature to be reduced to an extent which is detrimental to furnace efficiency. Furthermore, when cold metals are dumped into molten metal, there is a danger of explosion due to the moisture which may be present in such cold metals.
Also, different applications require different mixtures of metals rendering it necessary to measure the quantities of each metal being melted. In many cases, a particular composition is first approximated in a batch which is melted after which samples of the batch are analyzed to determine necessary adjustments to obtain the desired composition. In this manner, a selected mix and weight of metals can then be added to make the necessary adjustments but this again involves the problems previously discussed.
Moreover, due to the necessity for a batch-type operation, the processing operation is recognized as characterized by undesirably low efficiency levels. Thus, the cost of the processing operation is increased due to the inability to achieve efficiency levels that approach maximum utilization of space, equipment and personnel. Accordingly, it has remained to provide a continuous preheat charging system and method that would avoid these drawbacks.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems and accomplishing one or more of the objectives as set forth hereinabove.